In a wireless communication system, unnecessary and excessive transmissions by a user may cause interference for other users in addition to reducing the system capacity. The unnecessary and excessive transmission may be caused by requesting transmission of unnecessary data in the communication system. A system for broadcast application may require use of specific broadcast parameters. At a time before receiving the broadcast services, a mobile station may request transmission of such broadcast parameters from a serving base station. Such broadcast parameters may include the broadcast modulation format information, data rate information, encryption key information, coding information, broadcast channel frequency information and other similar type information. Several base stations may be controlled by a common broadcast controller. Therefore, as long as the mobile station is within the coverage areas of these base stations, the mobile station does not need to request retransmission of the broadcast parameters. However, the mobile station may not have a reliable way of determining whether a new base station uses the same or different broadcast controller when the mobile station moves to the coverage area of the new base station. As such, the mobile station may request transmission of broadcast parameters every time it moves to the coverage area of a new base station. Requesting and receiving the transmission of the broadcast parameters may interrupt the broadcast services played at the mobile station, and cause unnecessary and excessive transmissions in the communication system.
Therefore, there is a need for a method, apparatus and system for updating a mobile station broadcast parameters for broadcast services in a communication system.